


Junior's Dilemma, & Question:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Tani & Junior Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dilemma/Dilemmas, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Hurt/Comfort, Jewelry, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Moving, Moving In Together, Multi, Problems, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurants, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Junior has a problem, & a question to ask Tani, So, He went to the best couple for advice, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Junior's Dilemma, & Question:

*Summary: Junior has a problem, & a question to ask Tani, So, He went to the best couple for advice, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Officer Junior Reigns was having a problem, & it turned into a dilemma, as it hits him, He doesn't know what to do, He does know, If he doesn't do something, It will be worse, So, He went to see Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, Hawaii's Best Couple, for some advice. He knows that his friends, & members of his ohana, will help him figure things out.

 

When he got to the McGarrett/Williams Household, The Former Seal insisted that the young man has some tea, so he could calm his nerves, before he starts to speak to them, When he is calm enough, He said this to them with an worried expression on his face, & hopes that the two men understands his problem, & helps him out immediately. The Younger Former Seal said this to them, as he took a deep breath first, so it comes out perfectly.

 

"I want to ask Tani to move in with me permanently, I just don't how to do it, Please help me, Guys ?", He was practically begging, The Couple at him & than at each other, nodded, & each of them said this to him, hoping to calm him down, & not flip out further, than he already is. Danny went first, & said this to him with a smile, as he put a comforting hand on top of his.

 

“You just be yourself, Everything will be fine, I promise you that she will love it, & being with you is a bonus, Things will be better too, It worked for Steve & I”, Steve quickly nodded, as he confirmed what the blond said.

 

“You will be fine, You got this, You deserve some happiness too, After the hell that you went through, Trust us, You got this”, Junior knew that he was right, He thanked them, Danny smiled, & said this to his lover, as they watched him leave.

 

“I think we helped him out, & I think that he will be fine,” Steve kissed him, & said, “You are right, I think that they will be okay”, & they went on to do their own thing, & relaxed for the rest of their time together.

 

Junior arranged a great evening for him, & his lover, He took her to their favorite restaurant, & he proceeded to present to her, A Gold Key, She got the meaning of it. “Would you move in with me forever ?”, “Yes !”, Tani exclaimed with happiness, & they kissed passionately, as they enjoyed the rest of their evening together.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
